Samcedes No Twitter
by AMD2012
Summary: O que acontece no twitter quando um tweet revela mais do que deveria? Sam e Mercedes.


**Nota da autora: **Adoro Samcedes e achei lindo os momentos samcedes nos últimos episódios . Essa fic tem como casal Sam Evans e Mercedes Jones.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando um simples tweet revela mais do que podia?

* * *

><p><strong>Samcedes Tweets<strong>

_22 de Dezembro de 2011 - Como o glee club descobriu o novo casal..._

**Mercedes (12:00pm)**: Na quermesse ! Não posso esperar até ir na minha barraquinha favorita!

**Sam (2:00pm):** Eu nunca iria adivinhar o quanto eu ia gostar de churros até o dia de hoje. :)

**Kurt (2:05pm):** Mercedes A barraca de churros não é a sua favorita?

**Tina (2:05pm):** Kurt e Mercedes eu vi o Sam na quermesse também. Vocês estão juntos? Quem mais está aqui?

**Kurt (2:07pm):** Tina você acha que a Mercedes e o Sam estão na quermesse juntos? E sozinhos?

**Mercedes (2:30pm):** Sam está aqui? Eu deveria procurá-lo.

**Santana (2:31pm): **Mercedes Pare de se fazer de desentendida! Nós sabemos que você está ai com o Sam. Vocês são tão previsíveis.

**Kurt (2:33pm): **Santana Mercedes e Sam OH MY GOD.

**Tina (2:34pm):**Kurt e Santana O quê? Vocês acham que Mercedes e Sam estão num encontro?

**Kurt (2:34pm):** Tina Santana Sim eles Mercedes Sam estão!

**Santana (2:35pm):** Kurt e Tina Mercedes Sam estão fazendo cosas malas com certeza :9 #wanky.

**Brittany (2:35pm):** Santana Quem?

**Quinn (2:35pm):** Santana Quem?

**Rachel (2:35pm): **Santana Quem?

**Santana (2:36pm):** Brittany Quinn Rachel - Mercedes e Sam. Pessoal acompanhe seus lerdos ¬¬

**Tina (2:40pm):** Kurt Santana Eu não acredito que eles Mercedes Sam estão num encontro!

**Mike (2:45pm):** Tina O que? Sam e Mercedes? Não diga! #casalninja

**Puck (2:50pm):** Mike Tina Sem chance… Sam e Mercedes #casalninja

**Finn (2:51pm):**Kurt Tina Mike Puck Santana Pessoal, eles não falaram que estavam em um encontro. Sam Mercedes Vocês estão?

**Brittany (2:55pm):**Finn Eu achei que era obvio.

**Santana (2:56pm):** Finn estúpido Brittany Obrigada. Eu sabia que eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa!

**Kurt (2:57pm):** Santana No Lima café eles deram bandeira. Eu não acredito que não percebi de primeira. Ou mesmo Blaine

**Blaine (2:57pm):** Kurt Perceber o que?

**Kurt (2:58pm):** Sam e Mercedes o novo casal 20

**Blaine (2:59pm):** Kurt Sam e Mercedes Ah sim, eu percebi totalmente.

**Sam (3:00pm):** tudo que eu disse foi que gostei de churros ...

**Mercedes (3:00pm)**:Sam Você disse o bastante

**Kurt (3:01pm):**Mercedes Sam muito mais do que o bastante.

**Santana (3:02pm): **Kurt Mercedes Sam #WANKY!

* * *

><p><em>17 de fevereiro de 2012 - TT's (Trending Topics)<em>

**Sam (1:00 pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Sam (1:05pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Sam (1:10pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Mercedes (1:12pm)**: Sam O que você está fazendo?

**Sam (1:15pm):** Mercedes eu disse que não iria parar até que estivesse nos Trending topics no Twitter #Mercedessmellgood

**Mercedes (1:22pm):** Sam para vai me deixar vermelha desse jeito.

**Sam (1:25pm): **Mercedes você fica linda de qualquer jeito #Mercedessmellgood

**Mike (1:30pm):** Sam você quer ajuda?

**Sam (1:33pm):** Mike eu quero! Vamos fazer #Mercedessmellgood um dos assuntos mais falados de Lima

**Mike (1:37): **Puck Sam precisa de ajuda... vamos colocar #Mercedessmellgood nos TT's de Lima?

**Sam (1:38pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Tina (1:40pm):** Mercedes amiga você sabia que os meninos Mike e Puck estão ajudando o Sam a colocar #Mercedessmellgood nos TT's de Lima?

**Puck(1:41pm):** Mike desafio aceito, vamos ajudar o nosso amigo Sam a colocar a garota dele Mercedes no TT's #Mercedessmellgood

**Mike (1:43pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Mercedes (1:44pm):** Tina até você amiga?

**Tina (1:46pm):** Mercedes eu achei bonitinho XD #Mercedessmellgood

**Puck (1:47pm):** Finn vamos ajudar o Sam a colocar Mercedes nos TT's de Lima? #Mercedessmellgood

**Finn (1:50pm):** Puck tô dentro Sam pode contar comigo #Mercedessmellgood

**Rachel (1:52pm):** Mercedes amiga, é isso mesmo que o Finn me falou? Sam está tentando colocar você nos TT's?

**Puck (1:53pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Finn (1:54pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Sam (1:55pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Tina(1:57pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Mercedes (1:59pm):** Rachel aparentemente sim... eu não sei direito como devo reagir as vezes o Sam me deixa maluquinha

**Sam (2:03pm):** Mercedes maluquinha por mim não é :D #Mercedessmellgood

**Rachel (2:05pm):** Mercedes amiga, isso é tão romântico awn vou ajudar também Sam #Mercedessmellgood

**Sam (2:08pm):** Obrigada pela ajuda Rachel #Mercedessmellgood

**Puck (2:09pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Finn (2:09pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Mike(2:10pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Tina (2:10pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Rachel (2:11pm):** #Mercedessmellgood

**Quinn (2:11pm):** acabei de chegar em casa o que aconteceu? Mercedes seu nome está no TT's.

**Mercedes (2:14pm):** Quinn, Puck Mike Finn e até as meninas Rachel e Tina estão ajudando Sam a fazer isso.

**Santana (2:17pm):** é Mercedes pelo visto Sam conseguiu

**Brittany (2:20pm):** Santana conseguiu o quê?

**Quinn (2:22pm):** Brittany Santana colocar #Mercedessmellgood nos assuntos mais comentados no Twitter de Lima

**Sam (2:30pm):** Obrigada Mike Puck Finn Tina Rachel por me ajudarem

**Sam (2:32pm):** #Mercedessmellgood Mercedes viu… XD

**Mercedes (2:35pm):** Sam você é doido

**Sam (2:39pm): **Mercedes Doido por você S2 #Mercedeismygirlfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Então que tal deixar reviews? XD**


End file.
